24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tim Mikulecky
Season 7 role This guy's probably Tim Mikulecky in Day 7: 6:00am-7:00am. --William.Y.Fremont 10:17, March 24, 2011 (UTC) : He does seem pretty similar. 16:43, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :: That's a better shot, I agree it's almost certainly him. You're welcome to add him, do you know the steps? If not let me know right here, I'll do it and link the diffs so you can see the process for future reference. 23:07, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Sorry, I don't know these steps. --William.Y.Fremont 09:42, March 28, 2011 (UTC) In this case, it requires a lot of work to do it all properly, so I'll outline the steps. The overall point it to make note of the discovery in all the appropriate places. They can be done in any order of course but here's how I did it: # First edit makes note of the appearance on the episode guide by adding him to Uncredited heading. # Next edits updates the actor's article. Add the Season category, Season icon, introductory sentence info, and Sidebar Role. Also, in his case, it is revealed that he had more than 1 role on the show, so I added PWMR link. # Third edit updates the PWMR page itself. You only do this if the actor in question has more than 1 role. If the character is forbidden (doesn't have name, useful dialogue, or credit, etc) then link the episodes for him like I did with the airport cop. If the character is not forbidden by inclusion policy then just do what I did for Mark Wexler. This was a long case because you discovered that an actor had a heretofore unknown role, so it took a little longer than other actors. If the airport cop did have dialogue then I'd have to make an entry over in Unnamed law enforcement officers too. 18:10, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks man. --William.Y.Fremont 10:28, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Maybe another one. --William.Y.Fremont 12:54, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Looks good to me!--Acer4666 13:24, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::I agree it's the same person. --Station7 22:24, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::What does anyone else think? --Station7 15:21, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::Damn, I also think he played Chiarella. --William 15:30, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::Looking at the picture now, I think this now also. --Station7 15:33, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :::: Haha awesome - he's in the same position in his Chiarella pic as the airport cop above! Also, according to Tom's userpage he shared a scene with Randall Archer and Jeff Brockton - I'm guessing this is during the White House raid in season 7 where Archer and Brockton were SS guys, dunno if Mikulecky is there too?--Acer4666 16:08, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Dying in season 6? How many characters did he played at the Russian consulate? He died at least 2 times, but can someone verify how many it actually is? --Station7 14:08, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :You can't always see the faces of who is going down - I only counted 2 for definite--Acer4666 (talk) 14:11, October 18, 2011 (UTC) ::We might want to add the other Day 6 role when possible.--Gunman6 (talk) 02:02, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Airport terrorist Is this Tim Mikulecky early in Season 5?--Acer4666 (talk) 22:17, October 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Certainly looks like him. Thief12 (talk) 19:59, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :So did we not decide on it officially being him yet? Also, the bald man to the right behind the potential Tim character looks like one of the bald-headed Salazar guards in Day 3.--Gunman6 (talk) 19:14, November 15, 2012 (UTC) ::But how do we address the fact that the blond guy (Tim?) was a stand-in or something for another actor that appeared on the previous two airport episodes? I think I have the pictures somewhere, but most of the actors playing terrorists on episodes 5x02 and 5x03 didn't appear in 5x04, but were replaced by similar looking stunt actors. Thief12 (talk) 21:00, November 15, 2012 (UTC) :::For what it's worth, this is the terrorist that this blond guy was standing in for. Thief12 (talk) 04:18, November 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yeah the terrorist background extras got switched with stunt doubles half way through episode 4, and then another switch happened right before CTU broke in (ie Tony Donno, Brian Hite, ?Tim Mikulecky?, and an extra I believe to be Derek Selander were there in the run up to the gunfight, then once it started Brian Hite was swapped out and played a CTU SWAT guy and Derek Selander was replaced by that bald guy on the right in the above pic). ::::Thief I'm not sure about your concerns regarding addressing the fact he was doubling for another extra? I guess we'd just do the same as for Tony Donno and Brian Hite in that scene--Acer4666 (talk) 17:31, November 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::Nevermind. I hadn't read how the issue was addressed in similar articles like those on Donno and Hite. Nice work. If we agree Tim is, in fact, the blond guy at the airport, then we'll do the same annotations. Thief12 (talk) 21:15, November 16, 2012 (UTC) :Turns out the guy above was Scott Wilder.--Acer4666 (talk) 12:51, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Placing a possible role pic Just placing this here as a possibility, best shot of the guy but just something I suspected--Acer4666 (talk) 12:51, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :Took a while but I think it's him. His hair is quite distinctive. --William (talk) 03:27, September 18, 2014 (UTC) ::So are we all in agreement that it's him or do we want someone to email him for confirmation?--Gunman6 (talk) 07:14, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Another Day 5 role :This might not be him but if everyone else is sold on it, I see little to bicker about. --Gunman6 (talk) 22:14, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Day 8 Role as SS Agent? :Feel free to post thoughts.--Gunman6 (talk) 19:28, June 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Doesn't look like Tim Mikulecky to me--Acer4666 (talk) 20:16, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Day 3 CTU guard *The face is a bit pudgy and might not be him but just posting it here for review. --Gunman6 (talk) 02:02, June 19, 2015 (UTC)